


I've Never Felt So Far Away

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Extended Scene, F/F, Pain, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, just complete pain, phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: prompt fill: I would love a one shot of the phone call between Emily and Paige mentioned in 6x02





	I've Never Felt So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and turmblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

Paige paced around her dorm room, her thumbnail in her mouth, chewing nervously, her phone pressed to her ear. She listened to the other end ring. And ring. And ring. When there was no answer and when the voicemail was the only thing that acknowledged her call she let out a throaty sigh and shook her head as she waited for the beep.

“Em, come on, please just pick up and let me know you are alright. Please.”

She bit her lip as she pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the screen. She had left at least ten messages with Emily in the past two hours. She had heard on the news about the girls being recovered after being held captive and the first thing she had done was pick up her phone. She didn’t care if they hadn’t spoken for months or years or centuries. If Emily was in trouble, Paige was going to reach out to make sure she was okay.

When the call ended and her phone went blank she let out a loud, frustrated yell and threw her phone onto her bed. It bounced up, hit the wall, then fell between the mattress and the wall. Paige shook her head and turned to sit on the edge of her bed. She was anxious. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t been there for Emily.

Paige had her face buried in her hands as the worst case scenario of what Emily must have gone through flashed through her imagination. She was almost sick to her stomach at the thought of it all.

Just then Paige’s phone started to ring. She jumped where she sat and quickly whirled around to look in the direction of the sound. Her eyes went wide and she quickly scrambled over her bed to where the phone had disappeared. She stuck her arm between the wall and the bed and frantically felt around in search of the phone.

Her heart was racing as she finally gripped the phone and pulled it out from between the wall and bed. When she saw Emily’s name on the caller I.D. her heart leaped into her throat and she quickly touched the screen to answer the call before it went to voicemail “Em? Hello?”

“Paige” Emily’s voice trembled with the single word she spoke and it was immediately obvious that she had been crying.

“Em” Paige drew in a deep breath and though she could tell Emily had been crying, she smiled out of relief because of the fact that she actually had Emily on the phone with her. “Are you okay? I heard what happened.”

“I’m fine” Emily mumbled, not speaking any louder than that.

“No you’re not” Paige shook her head against the phone “You’ve been crying. Your voice is shaking. What happened?”

“Paige it doesn’t matter now” Emily shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. “What’s done is done.”

“No” Paige’s brows creased together in a frown. “That’s not okay, Em. I should have been there. If I hadn’t of left-”

“You’d probably have been in danger too” Emily cut her off with a shrug. “Who knows what would have happened to you, too. I’m glad you weren’t here.”

“Don’t say that” Paige whispered softly. “I don’t care what -A would have tried to do to me, I would have fought for you. I would have done whatever I could have to protect you.” Her teeth gritted as a bit of anger started to rise in her tone “I would have destroyed anyone who got close to you.”

“No one could have protected us from this” Emily said with another weak sigh. It was easy to tell by her tone just how exhausted she was. She wanted to stop talking about this. She wanted it all to go away. Most importantly she wanted Paige to stop worrying.

“I would have tried” Paige said with a shake of her head. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before she stood up from where she was sitting on her bed. “I’m coming back. I don’t care what my parents say. You need me there. You need someone to protect you.”

“No, Paige” Emily said firmly, showing the first real strength in her tone since the conversation started. “I have my friends. I have my mom. The police are working their hardest. You don’t need to come back.”

“I want to” Paige said with a fierce determination. “You and I both know the police are useless. Obviously your friends are in as much danger as you are and are in no position to protect you. I’m coming back, Emily. I’m coming back tonight.”

“No” Emily nearly yelled this time. She drew in a deep breath to calm herself down when she realized she was getting upset. She closed her eyes and shook her head again “Paige, please. I’m fine. Everything is okay now. You don’t need to come back here, not for me.”

Paige’s heart sank. She could hear the seriousness in Emily’s voice. She could even hear a hint of guilt. She drew in a deep breath and slowly sat back down on her bed “I would come back for you. I would do it without a second thought, Em. You know I would. I would do anything for you.”

“Don’t” Emily whispered softly, her voice trembling again when she spoke this time. The exhaustion had returned to her tone and when she let out a sigh it was a sound of near defeat. “I’m alright, Paige. Stay there, please. Live the life you’ve always wanted. Stay there for me, please. You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you” Paige choked up slightly, drawing in deep breaths to calm herself down as tears started to swell in her eyes. “Emily, you didn’t deserve this.”

“I know” Emily nodded against the phone. She pulled in a long breath and let it out again slowly before she cleared her throat and spoke again. “Stay away, please.”

Paige nodded quickly and swallowed the lump in her throat. She bit at her lip as a few tears moved down her cheeks. She wiped at her face and drew a deep breath in through her nose. “Just say the word at any time and I’ll be there, Emily. I will always be there.”

A few tears streaked down Emily’s cheeks as her head gave a single nod. She sniffled and let a breath out slowly, trying to sound strong for Paige “You can be there for me by staying as far away as possible.”

“Are you sure?” Paige swallowed again as her heart raced in her chest.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life” Emily said firmly.

More tears streaked down Paige’s face as a slow breath was pulled in then let out carefully. She blinked a few more tears out of her eyes and cleared her throat “I love you so much, Emily.”

“I know” Emily choked on the words. She was blinded by the tears that suddenly took over and she had to close her eyes. She wiped at her cheeks and tried to smile as she spoke again “Goodbye, Paige.”

Before Paige could respond, the other end went dead. Paige blinked and pressed the phone to her ear harder as if that would make Emily hear her “Emily? Hello? Em!?” When she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen, the last of her reserve broke. She lost her fight to the sobs she had been holding back and she collapsed onto her bed in tears. Everything inside her hurt but what hurt the most was not being able to do anything for Emily. She felt like she had let her down.

 


End file.
